claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafaela
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name, ラファエラ, transliterates from "Rafaela," deriving from the Hebrew רפאל "Raphael" (healing God). Possibly ironic allusion to character not healing her eye as penance for losing Luciela in the "Controlled Awakening" experiment. "Raphael" is either an archangel, or demon, depending on tradition. Possible allusion to Renaissance artist Raphael, originally spelled "Raffaello." Name of a city in Argentina. Appearance 'Physical' Hairstyle: a spiky bob frames a heart-shaped face. Rafaela usually wears a stoic expression. The tomboyish face resembles Rosemary, Hilda and Clarice. The left eye is an expressionistic image of blindness and is not necessarily a scar. The jagged star pattern changes shape from panel to panel and sometime does not appear at all. This blindness motif is repeated with Galatea. Rafaela from anime 'Uniform' During the Luciela Era of the Old Generation, the current design appears—the dicky embossed with the warrior's symbol, the sword carrier with horns that hold the cape. And the faulds skirt. The sowbug-like buckle holds 3-layer spaulders—unique in that the plates are stacked on the shoulder in reverse order to the norm. The faulds skirt design is also unique—bands are layered on the hip in the sowbug manner. The skirt also has a protective plate on the seat. See illustration below. Personality Typical stoic warrior persona, due to tragic past. Lives only to kill her awakened sister.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 24–25 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 5—Rafaela's number during the Current Generation—is the number of androgyny. A 5 tends ot place the welfare of others before oneself. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 *Yoma power: A *Agility: A *Strength: A *Mental: A *Sensing: A *Leadership: C 'Class' Rafaela is an offensive typeFragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 warrior, her ability being Yoma Energy Suppression.Fragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 'Technique' Yoma Energy Suppression enables Full Yoma Energy Suppression.Fragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 725 Rafaela also uses a Yoma energy membrane technique. Rafaela's equipment History 'Luciela I' In flashback, warrior No. 1, Luciela, fully awakens during first Controlled Awakening experiment. Her younger sister, warrior No. 2, Rafaela, is unable to change back Luciela. Luciela wreaks havoc on Organization Headquarters and escapes.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 7–8 Rubel meets Rafaela in her apartment. He tells her that she has been decommissioned by the Organization. He further suggests she leave.Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 13 'Exile' Rafaela passes through a town near headquarters. She overhears that a pair of identical twin babies may have been handed over to Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 14–15 At a forest pond, Rafaela meets a young runaway trainee, Teresa.Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 16 After an indeterminate number of years, Rubel finds Rafaela living in a cave. He tells her that the now adult Teresa was lost, along with warriors No. 2 through 5. He offers the position of No. 5 to Rafaela, who accepts in exchange for Luciela's whereabouts.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 21–26 'Hidden valley mission' Several years later, Clare leaves Ilena's hidden valley. Ilena stands outside, gazing into mountains. Rafaela approaches from behind. Rafaela tells Ilena that the Organization has ordered her purged for desertion.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 149–152 Ilena meets Rafaela Meanwhile, Clare travels though forest. Suddenly, she senses something amiss in Ilena's arm. But a loud noise interrupts her thoughts.Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 152–153; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Clare I' 3-month timeskip. Despite Clare's rebuffs, Jean insists on following her though the forest. Jean wants to repay Clare for saving her life. Suddenly, Rafaela confronts them. She asks which is Clare.Claymore 9, Scene 50, pp. 135–136 Clare is confused as she failed to sense the warrior's Yoma aura. Rubel appears behind the warrior.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 137 Rubel reveals that Rafaela excels in aura concealment. Also, that she can defeat both Clare and Jean. But because Clare aided the warriors at the Witch's Maw, the Organization will pardon her for desertion, provided she join the Organization's battle group assembling up north.Claymore '', Scene 50, pp. 137–141; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Luciela II' After the Organazation's defeat in Pieta, Isley invades Mucha. Rafaela watches him defeat Luciela.Claymore 11, Scene 63, p. 189 Later, Rafaela finds Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoma power into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 64, pp. 30–37 Later Riful, arriving too late to help Luciela, meets Isley and Priscilla. Riful retreats.Claymore 13, Scene 82, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 82, p. 61 'Clare II' Post-7-year timeskip. 'Dream world' After Riful and Dauf leave, Clare enters castle (Witch's Maw II) and finds chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 61–63 'Dream within dream' In replay of Scene 50 and Anime Scene 18, Clare leads Jean through forest. Clare stops, sensing a powerful aura—Rafaela's.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 65–66 When Clare reaches out to touch Jean, no one is there. Rafaela attacks. Clare uses Windcutter, but is beheaded.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 68–74 '"Real" dream' Clare awakes in darkness. Fight was only a dream within a dream. Rafaela says Clare entered Rafaela's mind. And everything and one are regenerated from Clare's memories.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 76–77 Rafaela says there is "something" that Clare must know. And adds that Clare is making "a big mistake."Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 77–78 But Clare has little time left before Rafaela awakens. Clare must defeat Rafaela—Clare's death here would result in her physical death.Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 78 Clare resorts to Quicksword and kills Rafaela with the right arm of Ilena, who Rafaela executed seven years ago.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 83–87 'Awakening' In a Yoma power explosion, Rafaela awakens. As Clare is hurled back, all Rafaela's memories and emotions are inscribed into Clare. Among which is "the thing you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 89–91 Elsewhere, Cynthia senses Rafaela's memories and emotions streaming into Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 92 Clare's naked body emerges from the mass of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 106–111 Last act of Rafaela as a human is returning Clare's sword and clothes.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 107–108 'Tapeworm awakened' In Rabona, Miria and Clare dodge the Tapeworm awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the awakened's aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. Clare realizes her movements are those of Rafaela, who used a Yoma Energy Membrane technique, allowing Clare to sense movement beyond her peripheral vision. Miria and Clare reach the last torso and together they make the final strike.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Destroyer Category:Hidden valley mission